Ours
by hei-yo
Summary: Aomine yang merasa insecure akan hubungannya dengan Kagami. Sekuel dari To Kagami Taiga. Sho-ai, AoKa. RnR?


**Ours**

**Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

Beta-ed by **Double Kick**

Sekuel dari** To Kagami Taiga**

**.**

**.**

Yang Kagami kira—dan inginkan—adalah mereka tetap bisa bersikap normal dan biasa setelah Aomine Daiki resmi jadi kekasihnya.

Yang Aomine inginkan adalah hubungan mereka segera maju. Bukan jalan di tempat seperti ini, setelah Kagami Taiga resmi jadi pacarnya.

Kagami suka Aomine, tentu saja. Tapi ia bahkan masih canggung dengan segala perlakuan Aomine kepadanya—meski Aomine hanya tersenyum kepadanya. Kagami yang paling tahu apa keinginan Aomine. Sejujurnya Kagami juga ingin. Kagami hanya belum siap. Itu saja.

Aomine suka Kagami—sangat suka, malah. Tapi ia tidak mengerti mengapa Kagami bersikap seperti menghindarinya. Aomine tahu Kagami belum siap. Tapi _hell_, mereka sudah berciuman dan Kagami masih takut tangannya digenggam Aomine? Yang benar saja. Aomine mungkin hanya perlu menunggu. Itu saja.

Kagami galau. Aomine apalagi.

.

.

Tetsuya menyeruput _milkshake vanilla_-nya, "Jadi untuk apa kau memanggilku ke sini, Aomine_-kun_?"

Jangankan Tetsu, bahkan dirinya sendiri pun tak tahu apa yang diingankannya. Salahkan Kagami _fucking _Taiga yang membuatnya galau sampai merasa harus berkonsultasi dengan Tetsu.

Hell, seorang Aomine Daiki. Galau. Benar-benar… menjijikkan.

Salahkan Kagami Taiga yang kini jadi _pacarnya_.

Dan sekarang, di sinilah mereka—Aomine dan Tetsuya. Duduk berhadapan di Majiba dengan Tetsuya menyeruput milkshake traktiran Aomine—menunggu Aomine mengatakan alasan memanggilnya kemari. Sementara itu, yang lebih tinggi menyandarkan dahi ke jendela besar di sebelah mereka sambil menutup wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan. Bahkan sekarang dirinya tak berniat makan _burger_ teriyaki seperti biasa—alasan mengapa hanya ada segelas besar _vanilla milkshake_ di meja mereka.

Pemilik surai biru gelap menghela napas panjang, "Aku.. aku tidak tahu," menarik napas panjang lagi ia melanjutkan, "Entahlah, 3 bulan kami pacaran dan aku sama sekali tidak merasa menjadi pacarnya."

Tetsuya tersenyum kecil—nyaris tak terlihat, Mantan cahayanya itu benar-benar terlihat manis sekarang, "Baiklah. Ceritakan padaku mengapa."

Aomine menyandarkan punggungnya ke sofa. Ia benar-benar bersyukur memanggil Tetsu dan bukannya Kise atau Satsuki. Jangan tanya kenapa Tetsu—juga Kise dan Satsuki—bisa tahu hubungannya dengan _ace_ Seirin. Mengutip kata-kata Satsuki, insting seorang Kuroko Tetsuya lebih tajam dari insting seorang wanita. Dan benar saja, ketika Aomine menelponnya dan berkata ingin bertemu, Tetsuya yang mendengar nada muram dari laki-laki _tan_ itu langsung mengerti kalau masalah sedang terjadi antara kedua cahayanya. Aomine yang awalnya ingin menjelaskan dulu kalau dia dan Kagami sekarang sudah memiliki hubungan khusus langsung kaget ketika Tetsuya berkata bahwa dirinya sudah mengetahui hal tersebut.

Dan tentu saja, dua orang lainnya tahu dari cerita Tetsu.

Mungkin hanya masalah waktu sampai anggota GoM lainnya mengetahui hal ini.

Tapi Aomine tidak peduli. Karena ia sedang dihadapkan dengan masalah yang lebih besar.

"Aomine-kun, kalau kau diam saja aku sungguh-sungguh akan pulang."

Aomine tersentak dan menatap pemuda mungil di hadapannya dengan aura yang semakin gelap, "Baiklah, aku akan menceritakannya."

.

.

_Masakan Kagami memang luar biasa lezat. Entah dari mana kemampuan itu didapatnya, padahal image-nya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan bahwa Kagami piawai memasak. Yah, tapi biarlah, hitung-hitung bekal menjadi calon istri yang ekstra baik untuk orang sekelas Aomine Daiki._

_Jadi sekarang, setelah mengisi perut sampai penuh, Aomine dan Kagami duduk di sofa. Menonton DVD Indiana Jones. Percayalah, Aomine juga tidak mengerti akan selera Kagami tentang film—yang lagi-lagi tidak mencerminkan image-nya sama sekali._

_Aomine tertawa saat Kagami dengan seriusnya berteriak-teriak karena si IndianaJones itu hamper tertebas seuatu. Kagami ngamuk, "Kenapa kau tertawa? Dia hampir mati tahu, hampir mati!"_

"_Cih, tokoh utama mana mungkin akan mati secepat itu. Lagipula, aku tidak peduli dia mati atau tidak," ditatapnya crimson di sebelahnya dan melanjutkan, "selama bukan kau yang mati."_

_Dammit, apa yang baru saja dikatakannya? _

_Kagami memerah,"Apa-apaan itu, bodoh?"_

_Aomine terbahak sambil menyandarkan punggungnya ke bahu Kagami. Kagami berjengit, namun ia membiarkan Aomine tetap pada posisinya. _

_Indiana Jones tak lagi dipedulikan, suara-suara teriakan dari TV sudah tak terdengar. Aomine hanya bisa mendengar suara jantungnya dan Kagami yang memukul-mukul dada mereka. _

_Kagami melirik kekasihnya, Aomine ikut-ikutan. Sadar yang diliriknya juga meliriknya, Kagami segera memalingkan wajah. Dan begitulah permainan saling melirik terjadi._

"_Kau idiot sekali. Jangan hanya melirik kalau kau bisa menatapku langsung," Aomine bangun dari sandarannya. _

"_Siapa juga yang mau menatapmu, idiot," meski bilang begitu, tetap saja Kagami masih mencuri-curi pandang ke arah Aomine. Shit, ia bisa melihat bagaimana manik deep blue Aomine menatapnya dalam dan benar-benar memabukkan._

_Dan sekarang, permainan saling melirik berubah menjadi saling menatap._

_Layar TV sudah menghitam dan huruf-huruf yang bergerak sudah memenuhi layar, mereka masih saling menatap. Hingga akhirnya, Aomine tak tahan lagi. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kagami, Kagami bergeming—masih belum sadar apa yang sedang dilakukan Aomine._

_Semakin dekat, Kagami masih diam._

_Terus, terus, terus mendekat, sampai akhirnya Aomine bisa melihat bibir merah Kagami. _

_Namun sayangnya, si rambut merah segera menyadari apa yang sedang Aomine lakukan dan berjengit, mendorong Aomine menjauh. _

.

.

Jadi begitulah awal dari kisah Aomine.

Tetsu menatap Aomine jengah, "Yang benar saja Aomine_-kun_, kau ngambek hanya karena Kagami_-kun_ menolak dicium?"

"Itu tidak sekali, Tetsu," sambar Aomine cepat, "bahkan saat aku mencoba menggandengnya dia bahkan menolakku. Terakhir kali aku menyentuhnya adalah saat kami berciuman di lapangan waktu itu, dan sekarang sudah tiga bulan sejak kejadian itu. Tiga bulan, bayangkan!"

Tetsu masih menatap mantan cahayanya itu dengan pandangan jengah, benarkah ini Aomine dan bukannya Kise yang _drama queen_ kan?

Aomine yang ditatap seperti itu akhirnya mengangkat suara lagi, "Aku.. aku takut ia takut padaku. Aku takut melukai Kagami, tapi aku sangat ingin menyentuhnya," Aomine menutup sebagian wajahnya, "Lupakan, Tetsu. Aku bahkan tak tahu apa yang sedang kukatakan."

Oh, begitu. Tetsu tersenyum dan menyeruput lagi _milkshake_-nya, "Dia hanya malu, Aomine_-kun_."

Aomine hanya diam. Ia tahu itu. Tapi ada sesuatu yang lain yang membuatnya jadi seperti ini.

Insting Tetsuya menangkap ada sesuatu yang lain yang belum diceritakan oleh _ace_ Touou itu. Tapi ia memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya atau mengatakan apapun—ia tidak ingin memaksa Aomine.

"Bukan hanya itu," akhirnya Aomine kembali bersuara, "ia menolak kusentuh tapi.. tapi.. membiarkan si bocah Yosen—siapa namanya itu—menyentuhnya. Si bodoh itu bahkan bisa menatap orang itu dengan tatapan yang sungguh menjijikkan," matanya berkilat tajam.

.

.

_Ulangan matematika sudah selesai dan bel pulang sudah berdering. Aomine yang notabene sangat membenci sekolah tentu saja langsung buru-buru melangkah keluar kelas. Ulangan matematika di jam terakhir hanya diisinya asal-asalan. Toh, selama ini ia juga tidak mengerti apa yang dimuntahkan gurunya setiap jam pelajaran laknat itu._

_Ia hanya ingin pulang, ganti baju, dan one-on-one dengan Kagami._

_Jadi seperti yang direncanakannya, "Aku pulang," dan Aomine langsung masuk ke kamarnya, mengganti seragamnya dengan kaos dan mengambil bola basket yang tergeletak di dekat pintu kamarnya. Sama sekali tidak melirik majalah Mai_-chan_ yang begitu banyak dan berserakan di hampir semua sudut kamarnya._

_Aomine sedikit banyak sudah tidak tertarik dengan majalah macam itu lagi—meski dada Mai_-chan_ masih tetap indah seperti biasa. Tapi hei, untuk apa membaca yang seperti itu kalau sudah ada yang jauh lebih manis? Dan ditambah lagi, yang lebih manis itu sudah menjadi miliknya. Memang dada Kagami rata, tapi tetap saja dia itu jauh lebih manis dari pada si model majalah _gravure_._

_Yah begitu setidaknya, sampai Aomine sampai di apartemen Kagami. _

_Niatnya untuk memencet bel langsung sirna saat melihat pintu apartemen Kagami sedikit terbuka. Dan hell, ia bahkan mendengar suara seseorang selain Kagami dari dalam. Aomine mengintip sedikit, dan ternyata si mata satu dari Yosenlah yang datang ke tempat Kagami. Oh iya, namanya Himuro. Orang yang kata Kagami saudaranya. _

_Dan.. apa-apaan itu? _

_Tangan si Himuro itu dengan akrabnya melingkar di bahu Kagami, dan.. dan.. Kagami bahkan tersenyum kepadanya!_

_Kagami menolak sentuhan-sentuhan Aomine dan malah mau-mau saja disentuh oleh si mata satu itu!_

_Aomine ingin pulang sekarang juga._

.

.

Tetsuya tersenyum, sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi yang disembunyikan Aomine. Ia menyeruput lagi _milkshake_-nya, kali ini sampai botol plastik itu benar-benar kosong. Ia menatap Aomine yang menurutnya sangat manis saat ini.

Aomine Daiki. Yang hebat, yang tak terkalahkan, yang begitu sombong. Kini merasa _insecure_ hanya karena kekasihnya menolak sentuhan darinya.

Aomine menatap mantan bayangannya itu dengan tatapan menunggu, "Baiklah, yang harus kau lakukan hanyalah harus percaya pada Kagami_-kun_, Aomine_-kun_. Bagaimana bisa kau disebut sebagai pacarnya kalau bahkan dirimu masih meragukan Kagami-kun denganbodoh seperti itu? Bukankah kau yang seharusnya paling mengerti tentangnya?"

Dan rasanya seperti ada sesuatu yang menghujam dada Aomine. Keras sekali.

Benarkah selama ini ia meragukan Kagami?

Aomine ingin bertemu Kagami. Sekarang.

"Jadi apa kau hanya akan duduk di situ tanpa melakukan apa-apa, Aomine_-kun_?"

Satu kalimat dari Tetsuya, dan Aomine langsung berdiri, berjalan cepat ke arah pintu keluar, "Terimakasih, Tetsu."

Tetsuya tersenyum dan berdiri, "Sama-sama, Aomine_-kun_."

.

.

Siaran TV benar-benar membuat Kagami muak. Satu-satunya _channel_ yang tidak terlalu buruk hanyalah yang menayangkan pertandingan _baseball_ antar SMA—yang sebenarnya juga sangat membosankan.

Kagami ingin bertemu Aomine. Si bodoh itu biasanya akan datang ke apartemennya di jam-jam begini untuk meminta makan, _one-on-one_, atau apapun.

Tapi sudah beberapa hari ini Aomine menghindarinya. Mungkin karena beberapa kejadian Kagami yang menolak sentuhan-sentuhan dari Aomine.

Kagami tidak bermaksud begitu, sungguh. Ia hanya membenci bagaimana jatungnya yang berdebam keras saat berinteraksi dengan _ace_ Touou itu. Wajahnya yang sangat merah dan suara jantungnya bukanlah paduan yang bagus. Ia tidak ingin Aomine melihatnya dalam keadaan memalukan seperti itu.

Tapi sekarang, Kagami ingin melihat wajah Aomine.

Dan ketika pintu apartemennya digedor oleh seseorang—yang terlalu idiot untuk memencet bel, Kagami langsung tahu siapa yang datang.

Kali ini masa bodoh dengan suara jantungnya atau wajahnya yang super merah, ia membuka pintu apartemennya yang langsung disambut pelukan erat dari sang tamu.

"Maaf," katanya, "maaf sudah—sudah tidak percaya padamu."

Kagami tidak sebenarnya tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dikatakan oleh Aomine, namun biarlah penjelasan menunggu nanti.

Kagami tidak ingin mempedulikan apapun untuk sekarang. Tidak dengan betapa memalukannya mereka sekarang, tidak dengan gunjingan tetangga nanti, tidak untuk apapun. Biarlah sekarang ia menikmati pelukan dari Aomine. Hanya mereka berdua.

.

.

**Fin**

.

.

* * *

Note's :

Haha, another random FF from me, hope you enjoy the randomness, huhu. Ini sebenarnya dibikin dalam rangka ultah-nya Isayama-sensei kemarin, tapi berhubung saya ngaret dan ini harus dibeta dulu, ya.. gini deh, haha.

Tengkiu so much buat kak **Double Kick** yang rela nungguin lama karena saya ngaret muluu, semoga nggak lelah sama saya ya, hehe.

Dan jangan heran kenapa ini pakai 3rd pov tapi Tetsu tidak disebut sebagai Kuroko. Yah, soalnya saya maunya Tetsu. Maaf ya, kak Double Kick, saya mengabaikan saran anda, huhu.

Finally, RnR?


End file.
